jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders
:Este artículo trata sobre la segunda temporada de la serie anime. Para la adaptación OVA de Stardust Crusaders, ver JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA). |fecha_de_emisión= 4 de Abril de 2014 - 20 de Junio de 2015 |número_de_episodios= 48 |saga_del_manga= Stardust Crusaders |distribución_y_licenciatarios= Crunchyroll Selecta Visión |anterior=JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation |siguiente=JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable }} es la segunda temporada de la adaptación anime para televisión de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, producida por David Production. La segunda temporada adapta la totalidad del tercer arco argumental del manga, Stardust Crusaders, y se extiende por 48 episodios, con la segunda mitad titulada . Fue introducida en la edición 47ª de la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump de 2013; y el primer episodio se emitió el 4 de abril de 2014. Una tercera temporada, que cubre la Parte 4, comenzó a transmitirse en Japón el 1 de abril de 2016. El servicio de distribución multimedia Crunchyroll ha obtenido la licencia de transmisión para esta serie anime; que se puede ver en su página web. Elenco Banda sonora Temas de apertura * STAND PROUD * JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ Tema de cierre * Walk Like an Egyptian * Last Train Home * Akuyaku◇Concerto ~Oingo and Boingo~ * Akuyaku◇Concerto ~Hol Horse and Boingo~ Curiosidades * Como reflejo del cambio gradual del estilo artístico de Araki en el manga original, la temporada dos presenta diferentes diseños de personaje a los de la primera temporada. Aquí los diseños de los personajes son mucho más cercanos al estilo artístico de la Parte 3 del manga. * Antes de la segunda temporada, el último episodio de la primera temporada mostró a Jotaro con un esquema de color azul y púrpura. En el póster revelación, sin embargo, contaba con un esquema de color negro y morado, antes de que fuera finalizado como con negro y verde para el anime. * Al igual que su predecesora, cuenta con censura en sangre y heridas, que luego apareció removida solo en las ediciones Blu-Ray. En este caso, ademas de la violencia, censuraron las escenas de Jotaro fumando, debido a que dicho personaje durante este este arco argumental todavía es menor de edad, con 17 años. * A diferencia del primer episodio de la primera temporada, la segunda temporada no tuvo una secuencia final apropiada sino hasta su tercer episodio, donde Walk Like an Egyptian fue estrenado como el tema de cierre de esta temporada. * El arco argumental de Stardust Crusaders se separó en dos partes: ** El viaje desde Japón hacia Egipto (Capítulo 114 - Capítulo 182) emitido desde abril hasta septiembre de 2014. ** El arco de Egipto (Capítulo 183 - Capítulo 265) emitido desde enero hasta junio de 2015. * Once seiyūs que habían hecho representaciones pasadas de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anteriores a este anime tuvieron aquí su regreso, con cuatro de ellos repitiendo sus mismos personajes previos: ** Takehito Koyasu regresa como Dio después de su última aparición en el episodio 9 de la primera temporada e interpretar ambas encarnaciones de Dio en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. ** Daisuke Ono se une al reparto repitiendo su papel como Jotaro Kujo después de interpretar su voz en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. ** Unshō Ishizuka, quien anteriormente interpreto a Devo en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, interpreta la voz de Joseph Joestar. ** Debido a que Shigekiyo Yangu, un personaje de la Parte 4 que también aparece como un luchador en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, no aparece durante la Parte 3, Kappei Yamaguchi en cambio presta su voz para Forever. ** Hidenobu Kiuchi, que previamente proporcionó varias voces para el videojuego adaptación de la Parte 5, interpreta a Hol Horse. ** El seiyū de Whitesnake y C-Moon en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, Takuya Kirimoto, interpreta a J. Geil. ** Aya Hisakawa, que anteriormente interpretó a Erina Pendleton en el videojuego adaptación de Phantom Blood, interpreta la voz de Midler. ** El seiyū de Mista en el videojuego de la Parte 5, Kentarō Itō, interpreta la voz de N'Doul. ** El seiyū anterior de Speedwagon en el videojuego JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Phantom Blood, Masaya Onosaka, interpreta el papel de Alessi. ** Jun'ichi Suwabe vuelve a interpretar a Telence T. D'Arby como en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. ** El seiyū de Vanilla Ice, Shō Hayami, de hecho repite su papel del videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future desarrollado por Capcom. Galería Imágenes de promoción JoJo_anime_Parts_1-3.jpg Jojoanime_calender2015.jpg Egypt_9_Glory_Gods_(Anime).png Ilustraciones conceptuales Jotaro_anime.jpg|Jotaro Joseph_anime.jpg|Joseph Avdol_anime.jpg|Avdol Kakyoin_anime.jpg|Kakyoin Polnareff_anime.jpg|Polnareff Iggy_Anime.png|Iggy Vídeos Trailers TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』ジャンプフェスタ2014 ティザーPV Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders Jump Festa 2014 Teaser Trailer ジョセフ・ジョースター ＆ ハーミットパープル モハメド・アヴドゥル ＆ マジシャンズレッド 花京院典明 ＆ ハイエロファントグリーン ジャン・ピエール・ポルナレフ ＆ シルバーチャリオッツ 空条承太郎 ＆ スタープラチナ TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』エジプト編PV TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』エジプト編 AnimeJapan2015 PV Comparación TV vs BD JOJO 죠죠 TVA vs BD Categoría:Anime